lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Drake Snow
Drake Snow is a bastard child of whom grew up in the Forks orphanage. Drake Snow would be seduced by Taylor Mannover, and because of this he basically became a member of House Mannover and has waited years for Taylor to accept his constant pleas to marry him. Drake Snow has one child in the form of Erik Snow of whom has also joined him in becoming a loyal member of House Mannover's honor gaurd. Drake Snow grew up in the Forks orphanage and during this time he became bitter about the state of darkness in the city. When he met Taylor Mannover everything seemed brighter, and he fell deeply in love with her to the point that he did everything that she asked of him. This would eventually lead him to becoming a member of House Mannover where he has served with for the entirety of his life. Drake Snow accompanied a House Swan trade mission north to Dresdan and while travelling gaurding the merchants he and the merchants were attacked by skeletons. Drake was able to beat off the skeletons alongside the other gaurds of the train, but with the skeletons dead a single person stepped out of the forest and proceeded to walk into the train and kill every last member of the gaurds until he reached Drake Snow. Drake would fight this man for minutes until he two was overpowered and waiting for death. Instead the man spared him, and told him that he was a vampire and that he was going to leave him a sword which was his reward for being an able soldier. Following this he has become known for his extremely powerful sword which he called Night Terror after the man that seemingly came out of the dark to terrorize them. History Early History rake Snow grew up in the Forks orphanage and during this time he became bitter about the state of darkness in the city. When he met Taylor Mannover everything seemed brighter, and he fell deeply in love with her to the point that he did everything that she asked of him. This would eventually lead him to becoming a member of House Mannover where he has served with for the entirety of his life. Road to Dresdan Drake Snow accompanied a House Swan trade mission north to Dresdan and while travelling gaurding the merchants he and the merchants were attacked by skeletons. Drake was able to beat off the skeletons alongside the other gaurds of the train, but with the skeletons dead a single person stepped out of the forest and proceeded to walk into the train and kill every last member of the gaurds until he reached Drake Snow. Drake would fight this man for minutes until he two was overpowered and waiting for death. Instead the man spared him, and told him that he was a vampire and that he was going to leave him a sword which was his reward for being an able soldier. Following this he has become known for his extremely powerful sword which he called Night Terror after the man that seemingly came out of the dark to terrorize them. Relationships Category:Bastard Category:House Mannover Category:People Category:Goth Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight